Ancillary Narrative 2
TITLE: “Anonim Strikes Again” CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: In a world that is highly tech-oriented, everyone is connected to their personal Bose. They use the Bose for eating, working, entertainment, communication, and even self pleasure. The world seems to be in sync with technology, but some despise the Bose. In Bucharest, Romania, Bigai, by keeping his Bose in the closet for most of the day and just exposing when necessary, Parker has figured a way to get away from this infatuation with technology. He began a popular underground radio station in the non-tech community, not as popular amongst the Bose-loving techies and identified as a “conspiracy channel” to many. He has weekly shows, most of them very informative and discussion based, but during his most recent broadcast he receives a call from someone who is suspicious. He has never had a call from Poseris (formerly known as Antarctica) and is asked questions that don’t make sense. Someone is trying to figure if he is up to something. He is frightened by this and tell his girlfriend Silvia, who supports him, but is scared that he will get caught with this radio station by NATO. Silvia pleads with Parker to try and get him to connect himself with his Bose and just stop trying to go against all the techies in society, but he refuses. GENRE: Fantasy-Fiction PROTAGONIST: Parker Ramah “Peep”. 24 Years old. Born in Romania in year 2238, is the founder of “anonim”. He is a huge nerd and loves to play chess. He has a robot, as everyone else has one too, but has him turned off and inactive in his attic. Nobody knows because he only takes the robot out when he's with people. ANTAGONIST: Silvia Skovron. Parker's girlfriend that does not approve of the radio station once she finds out. She is worried that the government will find him and charge him with conspiracy to She is scared out of her mind that she will lose Parker. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Devoted fans that listen to the radio station. Are all scattered around the world and stay up to make sure that they attend the live broadcast in their respective time zones. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: “Anonim” is a radio station that is live inside Parker Ramah’s attic. In the city of Bucharest, Romania. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: You learn that a lot of people actually do not like having robots following them, and figure that this radio station is a safe haven to have conversations about how they are disrupting human interaction. TARGET MARKET: Males over 25 MEDIUM: Podcast Podcasts are seeing an enormous surge in popularity. At least 112 million Americans have listened to podcasts, a figure up 11 percent from last year, with 67 million listening to podcasts at least monthly. * The steady growth is due to a number of reasons; ** the main reason for the producers is the production value. ** The cost-to-value ratio for podcasts is incredibly low to none. All it takes is a high-quality microphone and a bot of setup time, and you can start a podcast without much budget or trouble. ** Another reason is that the current generation of mobile devices and internet speeds have allowed to accelerate the consumption of podcasts. Its possible to download new material anywhere, very quickly, and listen to them without interference. Makes podcasts ideal for things like commutes and busy work. For our target market, males over 25, that work, can benefit from a podcast, as opposed to a movie on a screen. PLATFORM: Itunes / Amazon / Spotify These platforms are the most favorable platforms for podcasts and generally zero dollars to get the distributed on such said. This was decided because it is very popular amongst males 25 and over and to catch other audiences attention without having to resort to a physical screen. Category:Anthony